


Beating the Heat

by Brihna



Series: Brihna's Prompt-fills: 00Q [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Bond is a dick, Established Relationship, M/M, Q is not fond of heights OR water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brihna/pseuds/Brihna
Summary: From the OTP prompt meme.15. So I found this waterfall…





	

"You must be joking.”

James’ grin was positively predatory. “Come on, Q. It’ll be fun.”

Q huffed. “It would appear that your definition of ‘fun’ is quite contrary to my own.” He stood in his swim trunks, arms folded tightly across his bare chest. Why he agreed to this little excursion, he had no idea. Perhaps the uncharacteristic heat the summer had brought had addled his brain to the point that, when James brought up the idea of a swim somewhere other than the overcrowded public swimming pools, he had jumped at the chance to cool off. One could only spend so much time in one’s own bathtub after all. Now as he peered over the edge of the cliff face to the small pool below- eyes straining without his glasses- he sincerely doubted it was worth it.

“It’s not _that_ high,” said James as he stepped up behind him; causing the younger man to jump as he placed his hands on his sides. James smirked in amusement and tightened his grip, tugging Q back an inch until he felt some of the tension leave him.

Q frowned. “High enough,” he muttered, pressing his back against his chest to put more distance between himself and the ledge.

James chuckled, slipping his arms around his waist. “Would I intentionally endanger you, Q?” he purred in his ear.

Q gave a pleasant shiver at the brush of lips against his neck. “Only my sanity,” he answered, the quip lacking any real bite.

“Cheeky,” came the retort. He nipped behind his ear and spun Q around to face him. “Tell you what; I’ll go first. That way you can see how safe it is.”

Q rolled his eyes. “Safe. Since when are you concerned with what’s ‘safe?’ How deep is that pool anyway?”

James grinned, stepping away from Q and backing towards the ledge. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

“James-”

The admonishment had barely left his lips before the older man was plummeting to the pool below in a perfectly executed backwards dive. Bloody showoff. He barely heard the splash above the sound of the water rushing over the rocks into the small pool below.

Q moved as close as he dared to the edge beside the flow of water; mindful of his footing on the slippery rocks. Hazel green eyes scanned the water below. Any second the blond menace would surface with his self-satisfied smirk, urging Q to join him in the pool below. He waited.

Bond didn’t surface.

As moments passed, Q felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest; brow knitted tightly together. “James?” he called over the sound of rushing water. “James!” He couldn’t see him anywhere. His call became frantic. “ _James!_ ”

For a single moment, Q hesitated; standing at the precipice overlooking the water below. Steeling himself, he closed his eyes and jumped.

The fall seemed to stretch into eternity before he broke the surface of the water, sinking into the surprisingly deep pool before instinct had him kicking toward the surface. He gasped in the air as he began to tread water, eyes searching frantically.

“James!”

Suddenly, he felt a hand wrap around his ankle, tugging him down a couple inches deeper into the water. A moment later a head of blond hair broke the surface in front of him, familiar blue eyes glinting with mischief.

“See? That wasn’t so bad,” James grinned.

Q hit him. “You complete cock!” he spat, ignoring the mild throbbing in his knuckles from coming in contact with a well-muscled shoulder. He didn’t wait for a response as he turned in the water and began swimming toward the shore.

“That actually hurt,” said James, sounding mildly impressed.

“Good,” he shot back over his shoulder.

“Come on, Q,” came James voice, considerably closer.

He swam faster.

“That jump wasn’t _that_ bad. Where’s your sense of adventure?”

Q halted his progress, spinning around to face him as he felt earth beneath his toes. “That’s not what I’m on about, you sodding prick.” He took a breath, hoping the water dripping down his face masked the tears beginning to form behind his eyes. “You frightened me.”

The self-assured smirk slipped from Bond’s face; suddenly giving way to something else entirely. He was looking at Q in a way he never had before and for a moment both were silent.

“Come here,” said James, pulling a much more pliant Q towards him and lifting his legs to wrap around his waist.

Q allowed him to hold him like this beneath the water; lacing his fingers together at the back of James’ neck as a pair of callused hands rose to cup his face.

“I’m sorry,” said James. “I guess I didn’t really think things through.” He pressed their foreheads together, brushing a thumb against his cheek. “Can you forgive me?”

Q stared back at him, finding himself at a loss for words. He was quite sure he’d never heard James Bond apologize to _anyone_ before. At least, not with any real sincerity. He gave a nod

For James, it was enough; and he slowly brought their lips together, kissing him languidly and coaxing his mouth open with his tongue. Q thought he could drown in the taste.

Eventually James pulled back; that self-assured smirk of his firmly back in place. “Does that about make it up to you?”

“Well,” Q grinned, “I suppose it’s a start.” And he leaned forward to capture his lips once more.


End file.
